1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for monitoring wear in a bearing.
2. Description of Related Art
Bearings can be used in a wide variety of implementations. One conventional implementation is the use of a rod end bearing in a rotor system of a helicopter. The rod end can have a liner between the ball and the race in order to reduce friction therebetween. Over time, the liner can wear away and necessitate replacement of the bearing. Conventionally, the amount of wear is detected by applying a load and measuring the amount of relative motion between the ball and the race of the bearing. This process is labor intensive, inaccurate, and can require special procedures and equipment to perform.
There is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring wear in a bearing.